helltanz98worksfandomcom-20200213-history
The Order of the Black Knights (Dark Prince)
In the Dark Prince universe the Black Knights were founed only a few years after the invasion of the Republic of Japan following the Oriental Incident. Internal Workings of the Black Knights The Black Knights is governed both by a set of ideals and philosophy compiled by Lelouch vi Britannia as well as operated under a paramilitary structure for military units. The Black Knights are for up level matters governed by the Senior Council, which is comprised of ten members. The Senior Council of the Order of the Black Knights Commonly abridged as the Black Knights High Council this is the body that is responsible for upper level descisions and the directing of the orders actions and goals. It is comprised of ten members, amongst this number include the leaders of all six factions as well as additional members from certain factions. The Xanthus, Thorian, and Istavaanian factions are all known to have at least 2 members each on the senior council. Lelouch vi Britannia is the Supreme Commander of the Black Knights and chairs the Senior Council. The Six Primary Factions The Black Knights is sub divided into two labels and six primary factions. Three of these factions are labelled as Puritan factions, and three are called Radicals. Each of these factions can function as autonomous forces or act in a concerted manner depending on what the situation dictates. Thorian The Thorian faction is under the direct command of Lelouch vi Britannia Thorians are the primary military faction that exists as of 2017 atb of the Puritan factions. They specialize in the use of heavy assault. In addition to Lelouch vi Britannia there is another Thorian faction officer sitting on the High Council of the Black Knights. Amongst known facts is that they have extensive ties within the Russian Military including Special Forces, including GRU controlled Naval Armored Infantry troops, their elite KMF forces. Istavaanian The Istavaanian faction is under the direct command of Lelouch vi Britannia. With regards to the strategy they operate under the strategy of unrelenting assault making them not disimillar to the Thorian faction of the Puritans. Like the Thorians, and Xanthus faction they are also represented on the senior council by a member outside of their direct commander. Amalathian A Puritan faction its Leader is codenamed Three, as he is the third in command of the Black Knights. Roland (Three) handles buisness and intelligence management, this faction is generally directed towards those tasks. Pheonician Xanthus Amongst the Radicals the Xanthus are the most 'conservative' contrasted to the Istavaanians being the most radical. They are lead by the immortal Nemo Technology, and the Economics of the Black Knights Knightmare Frame The Black Knights operate extensive Knightmare development programs. Mass Production Frames developed by the Black Knights a generally superior in performance to standard issue military forces of the superpowers, and considered preferable in situations. The Russian Imperial Guard has a military supply contract to supply the sixth generation mass production frame Wiedzmin to its elite forces, this effectively makes them more advanced than most of their contemporaries in the EU or the Empire of Britannia. The Black Knights also played a key role in development of the Sutherland E, and the latter Sutherland II. Britannia's prime minister as of October of 2017 atb is attempting to negotiate a military supply contract with the Blac Knights. Military Ordinance Production Guided munitions and unguided munitions are produced by the Black Knights both for their own use and by contract for other factions. Shipbuilding Shipbuilding is a major industry, and is also a convient method of transporting discreetly forces of the Black Knights. The Order operates substantial shipping and fishing fleets, which are equipped for more than those tasks. Aerospace The Black Knights produce a number of VTOL capable aircraft. Stealth Technology The Black Knights have created functioning active visual and IR camoflauge as well as advanced ECM technology. Category:Dark Prince Category:Code Geass